Bakugan End Dimension
by shinkuso77
Summary: This take sets after some months after of part 1 mechtanium surge old enemies come back to haunt them without the hero Dan Kuso and Drago. Spectra is now facing them head on what are they doing in vestal and who is commanding the new resurrected enemy that come from beyond.


Chapter 1: The Return

"This was when he never came back... after the final battle from magmel the hero that save us gone and vanishes he is my rival and a good friend..." This perspective of the story comes from spectra after the battle after the dark energy is destroyed Dan and Drago never cameback with Shun and Marucho they seems to be waiting but none came to a fruition even though that happens they still felt the bittersweer aftermath even though praised by the people and bakugan becomes a real thing on earth

6 months later at Vestal

"It has been peaceful hasn't it..." Spectra smiled as he is enjoying the view of the outer space he is joined yet again by Mira

"Brother..." Mira said

"It has been quite settling before this hasn't it Mira?" Specter asked

"Yes but this can't all be achieved by mere people alone Dan helped it as well defeating zenoheld and saving it..." Mira sighed

"You are being too mushy spectra..." Helios commented in his ball form

"So how was the interspace?" Specter asked as he takes of his mask

"It's actually doing great... Marucho and Shun really built the space just like in the real wprld even identical perhaps..." Mira said

"I see..." Specter smiled as they enjoy their free time but then gust reports to them

"Master Spectra... i hate to interrupt your free time but i need you and mira to come here right now..." Gust said as he was using the communicator to send them a live update

"We'll be there..." Specter said

"It must be something important right?" Helios asked in curiosity

"Isn't it obvious?" Specter said as he and mira looked at each other and they went on ahead to see Gust in the control room

"What is it Gust?" Specter asked

"We've just got transmission i know you are busy but it's from Ace and Baron..." Gust said as they open the transmission both Ace and Barron is in the linevwith them while ace still attain his looks barron was a bit taller than he used to

"Ace,Barron it has been a while..." Mira said

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two but we need to get an update on things we know we havent keep an update but i had seriously didn't want to tell you guys until i've determined it but i had no choice..." Ace said as he gives an image to them and it was a vexos ship harboring by just the past few days

"It can't be?!" Mira said in a surprise

"if we all work out we can you know figure this thing out..." Ace sighed as he still retains a bit of himself

"Very well then... at the same coordinates?" Spectra asked

"Yeah and don't worry no more jokes this time..." Ace smiled as they end their transmission

"If that is vexos then..." Gust said

"There is no denying i wanted it to be false but if it's true then this could be trouble..." Specter said as he stated the fact

After a while they met up with baron and Ace

"So is this true about the image did you give us?" Spectra asked

"I've tried to even scan and put a thorough research on it... there is no doubt about it... it's the mark of vexos alright..." Ace said as both of them gone through some research it seems that the base operation was from the hometown of each deceased member of zenoheld lackeys

"Interesting..." Both of them is about to talk more but then they had a distress signal and this time it was the same ship harboring the sky not far from their territory

"We better get on there..." Spectra said as the four of them gets into their battleship and headed there they are nearing the city that once where the former childish vexos, Lync was born

As they stroll around there were no destruction at all but what they know is that after years the chosen has return back it seems that soneone is on the line of getting some autograph as they look it was a boy around 15 years old he has a bit of normal size just the size of Ace and he has a green hair with goggles on his head

"One at a time people... i'll keep it nice and easy... well this is what i get for returning... what a drag..." The boy sighed he seems to be out of it lately

"Just keep to it as a compliment haha! if it wasn't for the mission we wouldn't be here in the first place..." it was someone that has resemblance to shadow but his manner was almost more mature than him even if he was almost as crazy

"Try to contain yourself or we'll be busted but it wouldn't hurt to see him again." The green hair boy said

"Got it after being stuck in a dimension you've really changed lync?" The purple haird boy said

"You too Shadow.." Lync sighed

"Shadow and Lync?! i thought the two of you are dead!" Out of nowhere Spectrand the others confronts them

"okay guys that's it from the autograph session..." Lync smiled even though the people line up is a bit disappointed they then leave

"Well well we've been caught red handed..." Shadow said he didn't seem to care about it that much

"We've meet again Spectra,Mira,Gust,Ace and Barron it is time for the reunion of destiny..." Lync smiled as he and Shadow gives a sinister smile vibe out of them

"What is truly going on?" Spectra gasped

"If they are here then maybe..." Mira thought as she was preparing for the worst of it all

_Preview on the next chapter_

_Specter: Vexos has come back from the dead i thought that they were kick off but i guess i was wrong what are they after tune in for the next chapter to find out_

* * *

_**A/N: my first bakugan fic that sets up after part 1 of mechtanium surge but not into part 2 since it was a weak last season for me and well i liked the vexos a lot that i wanted them to get another screen time i tried to give this a go in a long time but just manage to courage myself to do it now if it is a short chapter i'm sorry but i would get it faster that way than overlong fic with 2K+ words**_


End file.
